Warriors: The Lion King
by DarkClaw3073
Summary: It's just the lion king replayed in warrior cats' terms.
1. Chapter 1

Notes  
Firepaw will be considered Redtail and Bluestar's son, and starts out as Firekit.

Dustpaw is only being Ed because he didn't like Fireheart for a while in the beginning of the series.

The high rock is much bigger(but not too big(like pride rock)) and made to fit a family inside the den.

The deputy can be a rank as low as kit, but it cannot be an elder.

There are only two clans. ThunderClan and ShadowClan. ThunderClan takes up the territory of WindClan and RiverClan.

This takes place in the lake territory, only because I need the lake for the watering hole. ShadowClan territory isn't a pine forest though, it's still a swamp.

Leader: Bluestar-Mufasa

Deputy: Firepaw/Fireheart-Simba

Second Deputy: Redtail(even though he dies)-Sarabi

Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf-Rafiki

Warriors: Tigerclaw/Tigerstar-Scar

Goldenflower-Sarafina

Lionheart-The gofer guy who appears in the morning report scene

Aprentices: Sandpaw/Sandstorm-Nala

Graypaw/stripe-Zazu(will not come around as often as in the lion king)

Cats Outside Clans: Ravenpaw-Timone(tell me if I didn't spell that correctly)

Barley-Pumba(yet again, correct me if I'm wrong)

Deer-Wildbeast+Every other animal that appears withing the vicinity of the main characters

ShadowClan Cats: Dustpaw/Dustpelt-Ed

Longtail-Shenzi

Darkstripe-Banzai  
_

_**Bluestar's POV**_

Clan members moved and bowed as Spottedleaf made her way through the crowd. Bluestar stood proudly on the High rock as Spottedleaf climbed up to her. They dipped heads to eachother and walked over to Redtail and Firekit. Spottedleaf picked Firekit up, and walked to the edge of the high rock. Spottedleaf held Firekit up to the sun, making his fur look like it was on fire. The clan members cheered at the new deputy.

_**Firepaw's POV**_

Firepaw peeked over the edge of the high rock. Redtail would be assigning patrols soon. Firepaw sneaked into the den and poked Bluestar with his paw. Bluestar muttered something about sleeping, and then rolled over. Firepaw poked her again, this time harder. Bluestar opened her eyes and looked at Firepaw. "What is it?" She asked. "It's time for training!" Firepaw said exitedly. Bluestar sat up and stretched. Firepaw sprinted to the edge of the high rock and waited impatiently for Bluestar to come. Bluestar finally came out of the den and beckoned Firepaw to come to the highest point on the high rock only used for adressing the clan when meetings happened. "When I die, this clan will be yours to guide. It is a huge responsibility, and I'm trusting you to fufil it." Bluestar said with an unreadable expression.

After a long talk, Bluestar led Firepaw into the moor territory. Firepaw stared across the lake into a dark swampy area. "What's that place Mom?" Firepaw asked Bluestar, flicking his tail in the direction of the swamp. Bluestar frowned. "That is ShadowClan territory. You must never go there." Bluestar said in a firm voice. "Why?" Firepaw continued to question, even though this was obviously a touchy subjectwith Bluestar. "ShadowClan warriors are dark-spirited, and would do anything to harm you." Bluestar meowed. Firepaw dropped the subject. He heard the sound of paws thudding against the ground and saw Graypaw. "Hi Firepaw!" He said. "It's time for the morning report!" Graypaw said clearing his throught. He didn't appear to notice Bluestar rolling her eyes.

-Insert "The Morning Report" here-

With Graypaw pinned under him, Firepaw noticed Lionheart bounding over. "Bluestar! ShadowClan Warriors have been spotted crossing the border!" Lionheart said. "Graypaw! Take Firepaw home, now!" Bluestar said. "Can't I come with you?" Firepaw asked. "No." Bluestar said and bounded off. Firepaw sighed and walked home with Graypaw.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Swamp

Notes

Tigerclaw/star is Bluestar's brother in this.

The Dark Swamp is the formal name for ShadowClan territory

New warrior: Frostfur-Random cat who's replacing sarabi in this chapter

Unlike in the lion king, Graypaw will be willingly accompanying Sandpaw and Firepaw into "The Dark Swamp" and not want to leave.

ShadowClan territory's ground in the summer is mucky. In any other season it's icey.

Instead of running away from "the hyenas" Firepaw and Graypaw fight them off until Bluestar gets there. Sandpaw tried to fight but she received a paw injury.

Dustpaw who plays Ed will not be stupid

_**Firepaw's Pov**_

Firepaw ran to the sunning rocks, a place where he always found Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw! Guess what?" Fire said bounding over to his uncle. "I _dispise_ guessing games." Tigerclaw let out a low growl, which Firepaw didn't hear. "I saw the whole territory today!" Firepaw exlaimed. Tigerclaw let out a snort. "The _whole _territory?" "Well, not the _whole_ territory. I'm not allowed to go to that dark swampy place." Firepaw murmured, just loud enough for Tigerclaw to hear. "Well only the bravest cats go in there." Tigerclaw said. "I'm brave!" Firepaw retorted. "Now now Firepaw, The Dark Swamp is no place for a deputy, and- Oops!" Tigerclaw said. "So thats what it's called!" Firepaw said. "Promise to keep it a secret?" Tigerclaw meowed. "Promise." Firepaw said, a devilish smile crossing his face as he bounded away.

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw!" Firepaw exlaimed. "Firepaw! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath!" Sandpaw growled, as Goldenflower groomed her. "And it's time for your's." A voice said just before Frostfur picked Firepaw up and started to groom him. "Frostfur! Your messing up my fur!" He said, squirming out of Frostfur's grasp. Firepaw leaned over and whispered into Sanpaw's ear, "Sandpaw, I just heard about this great place it's called-" "So what is this great place?" Firepaw was interupted by Frostfur's inquiring voice. "Err, around the lake!" Firepaw came up with a sudden answer. "The lake!? What's so great about the lake!?" Sandpaw exclaimed. "I'll show you when we get there!" Firepaw hissed into her ear. "Oh, Mom, can I go?" Sandpaw said. "Hmm... What do you think Frostfur?" Goldenflower said kindly. "Please!" Sandpaw and Firepaw said together. "Oh, alright." Frostfur sighed. The two apprentices squealed with exitment until Frostfur mentioned something else. "Only if Graypaw comes!" The two apprentices smiled at eachother, knowing their fun would be tripled if Graypaw came.

After a long and boring walk, Firepaw, Sandpaw and Graypaw arrived at The Dark Swamp. The three explored for a while until they heard a sinister laughing. A dark gray cat with black stripes slunk out from the shadows and started walking towards the three apprentices, claws clicking on the cold icey ground. "Well well well. What do we have here." A voice said. Firepaw turned to see A pale tabby tom walking out from the shadows, and a third following him. The third and smallest one advanced on Firepaw, who slashed out at the brown tabby. Sandpaw leaped forward to try to help, but the gray tom slashed at paw making her fall back. Graypaw slashed at the gray tom's nose making him hiss and turn to Graypaw swatting him away. Firepaw saw this and rage started to build up inside him. He slashed the gray tom's face, then kicked the young brown tom, who had been trying to sneak up behind him. The pale tom landed a blow on Firepaw's neck, but the tom was slashed at in the eyes. Firepaw didn't do this though. Bluestar bit down on on the gray tom's neck and threw him away. "Longtail! Dustpaw! Retreat!" The gray tom yowled. "But Darkstripe!" The cat known as Dustpaw protested, but Darkstripe shook his head and ran off.


End file.
